Wrong Mate
by Kara Gondul
Summary: Draco Vela Story.His vela will accept any female as a mate who is with him when he transforms. His parents signed a contract to make certain one Pansy Parkinson will have that honor but what happens when Draco's transformation begins in the head compartment on the Hogwarts Express with both Hermione Granger and Pansy present and Draco's vela has a mind of it's own? M for Lemons
1. Draco's Ill

Hermione was excited to be starting her eighth year in Hogwarts. After the trials, heartaches and terror of the last seven years she felt ready to deal with school drama and teenage angst. Barely. Though after having seen third years snogging in three different compartments and a couple of fifth years nearly naked in another she was almost ready to go back hunting horcruxes.

Her fellow head, Draco Malfoy was not making it any easier. He seemed to find every episode funnier than the last. They were currently in the Head compartment with the respective partners, Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had Malfoy's head in her lap stroking his hair. Her look said she would hex Ron's bollocks off if he tried the same thing and he was currently pouting.

She cared about him. She really did, but honestly sometimes he could just be a bit much. He knew she was not in to the entire idea of public displays of affection but still would not stop trying to take it one step too far. She allowed him to hold her hand and kiss her cheek. He tried to slip a hand in her back pocket and stick his tongue down her throat.

She was beginning to wonder how compatible they really were. How much of her caring for him was based on their closeness as children and the trauma they had faced together. He was intelligent enough when he put his mind to it, but he rarely bothered. He had terrible manners, but was kind when he wanted to be, he just never particularly wanted to be. He was never unkind to her, but he did not seem to want to bury the hatchet with Draco who fought on the other side, no matter if they were pressed to it or not.

Present company was a prime example. He had taken every opportunity to bait both Pansy and Draco. Yes, Pansy had tried to give up Harry to Voldemort. She had been terrified. Yes Draco had taken the Dark Mark. Voldemort was living in his home. He really didn't have a choice, what child soldier did? What choice had they had NOT to fight for the right side? Did they ever have the choice to remain neutral? Ron chose to believe they were evil for evil's sake. Bullies yes. Horrid children, but none of them were children anymore and sadly it was their side who were becoming the bigger bullies these days.

They were still several hours out from Hogwarts when Hermione noticed Draco seemed to be having breathing problems. Lowering her book she looked at him. He appeared flushed and feverish and his breaths were coming in pants.

Pansy looked at her in a panic. "What is wrong with him?"

"No one cares." Snarled Ron.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" shouted Hermione "I care what is wrong with him. And if you were a decent human being so would you. What would your mother say?!"

Draco knew exactly what was wrong with him. Pansy would understand immediately if he took the time to explain and she would immediately shove the other two out. He should be explaining. But he could not get the words out.

He was transforming. His vela genes were becoming active. He was facing his second puberty as it were. At the end he would find his mate. His parents had signed a contract to ensure it would be Pansy Parkinson when he was young. She was supposed to be the only female in the room with him when he transformed so his vela would have no choice in the matter, it would be driven to mate. So why wasn't he telling her to get the other two out? He knew what his obligations were. What his father expected of him. He had never failed to live up to his father's expectations before. No matter the cost. The scar on his arm could attest to that.

So what was the hold up?

He felt the seat next to him depress and a cool hand touch his forehead. The vela in him purred at the touch. He wanted everyone gone so he could be alone with whoever this was. _Please don't let it be the Weasel_ the part of him that was still Draco thought.

Looking up he fully expected to see Pansy, he knew she was the only one who still cared enough to check that he was OK. He was surprised to see the soft brown eyes of Hermione Granger looking back into his own with concern.

"You are burning up, Draco." She said quietly. He realized it was probably the first time she had ever used his given name. He was surprised to find out how much it pleased him. "Aguamenti" she said wetting a handkerchief and pressing it to his forehead. "You need healing; I need to go get someone."

He gripped her wrist lightly where it was holding the handkerchief to his head "Don't leave me." He whispered.

She sighed. He must be delirious with fever already if he was asking _her_ to stay.

"Ron, go get one of the professors. Pansy, go get the nurse, there is always one on the train."

"Which professor?" asked Ron mulishly. She knew he did not like the idea of leaving her here with Malfoy.

Pansy looked torn about leaving as well, glancing back and forth between Draco and her.

"I don't bloody care which one! He is incredibly ill. He is burning up with a fever. He is clearly delirious! I cannot treat this on my own. He needs help immediately. I don't have time for either of your nonsense! Now GO! BOTH OF YOU!" She shouted this last part causing both of them to jump. They finally did as she commanded each casting one last look back as they hurried to do her bidding. She could be frightening when she was angry and having her orders disobeyed during an emergency made her furious.

When she turned back to Draco she calmly took the handkerchief and rewet it and pressed it to his forehead again quietly telling him help would arrive soon. She did not care for the look he was giving her. It was dark, almost predatory. "Draco…?"

"Yes Hermione?" his voice was silky, sensual. She swallowed hard in spite of herself.

"Do you have any idea what kind of illness you have? Is anyone else in her household ill?" She was blushing now at the way he was looking at her. She had the oddest feeling she was no longer in the presence of Draco Malfoy. Which of course was absurd.

The vela liked this little witch. She was far more suitable than the one she had sent away. Searching through Draco's memories of her he knew she was intelligent, brave, a warrior. Yes, far more suitable. A slow smile spread across his face. Silently he sealed the room. No one would enter. No one would hear or see anything that went on in the compartment. No one would be taking away his rightful mate. His magics were too strong now. He knew that. Not as strong as they would be, but strong enough for this.

"No one else in my family is ill Hermione. I am not ill. Stop your fretting." He was still holding lightly to her wrist. He began tracing circles on the back of her hand lightly with his thumb.

"You… you're not?" Now she knew he was delirious. "Draco, you are sick, very sick. You are burning up with fever. I need to go see if help is almost here…" She tried to pull her hand away and was surprised to find she could not. He did not injure her but he was not turning her loose either. "Draco… you need to turn me lose now…"

"Draco is gone for now… he won't be back for some time… for now it is just you and I pretty thing."

"Go..Gone?" Hermione did not want to admit to herself that she believed him. Had he gone mad? Was it the fever or something else? Could she still reach him? "What do you mean? Who do you believe you are?"

"Not who am I my love" her stomach flipped over at the term of endearment "more what am I" she watched in fascination as he slowly began to transform before her eyes. His canine teeth dropped down and elongated making her very afraid. Was Draco Malfoy a vampire?!


	2. Transformation

**Chapter 2**

That fear was put to rest as over the next hour his form twisted and changed. He grew several inches his chest filled out. As did all of his major muscle groups. The pain became excruciating for him. She held him as he wept and screamed until his voice was hoarse. The cruciatus curse was nothing compared to what she saw him go through.

She tried several times to open the door to no avail. She pounded and screamed, even attempted to send her patronus, but nothing was getting out of this room.

At one point she had to resort to cutting off his belt and pants to keep him from causing himself permanent damage as his form in more delicate areas became even more impressive. She knew she should remain aloof in light of the torment he was facing but she was after all only human.

The last transformation were the wings that erupted from his back. Beautiful white feathered wings. She was glad the head compartment was large as each one was the length of his body.

He was devastatingly beautiful. His hair had a silky texture and was practically glowing. He did not have a six pack, it was a full eight pack. He looked like a carved Greek statute given life. And wings. And the penis of a porn star. No, stop, bad Hermione, stop thinking about his penis. It is none of your business how long or thick it is.

This seemed to signal the end. He finally collapsed back against her chest where she had been holding him. Both were exhausted he was completed naked and she nearly so. She had divested herself of her sweater and was wearing only a light tank top and shorts. Even her bras had been removed in an attempt to cool off from the heat his body had been generating as he transformed.

Slowly his wings retracted into his body. "Aguamenti " She whispered again wetting the handkerchief that had been her best friend through the ordeal. She began slowly running it over his arms and chest. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, not quite sure who she was talking to.

"Better." She noticed the voice seemed a combination of the two, Draco and the vela "You?"

"I am fine… Draco?"

He laughed "Yes Hermione. I… I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"I was frightened you were ill. The rest…no frightened is not the word I would use. Confused is more the word. Should I go get Pansy for you?"

He was surprised at how the thought of the woman who was supposed to be his mate made him ill. "No. I don't want her in here."

"I really should get to Ron…"

At the mention of the Weasel's name Draco growled deep in his chest. A very menacing sound.

Hermione swallowed "Ummm.. Draco… what was that?" Her hand stilled on his chest. Merlin! Had she been rubbing his naked chest this whole time? Was he completely naked? Why wasn't she mortified by this?

"It would seem my vela does not want Ron in here either."

"I see…OK No, I don't see, why does your vela not want my boyfriend in here?"

He growled again.

"You did it again."

"I know. And I am afraid I am going to do it every time you mention his name."

"I am starting to get that impression, but WHY?" she was completed perplexed by this And why wasn't she demanding he move? Or put some damned clothes on? And why did he smell so good?

Ignoring her question he took the handkerchief from her and rewet it. Moving them so she was now positioned in front of him with her chest to his back he asked instead "Have I thanked you for staying with me through my transformation?" He began running the cloth across her neck and down her arms.

"It is fine. You were sick and in pain. Of course I stayed." She turned her neck allowing him better access. "Besides, it isn't like I had any choice really, there is something wrong with the door, I tried to get help for you, really I did, but the door won't open, even my patronus couldn't get out."

"I am afraid that door won't be opening any time soon, love."

There was that term again doing funny things to her insides, she really should tell him to stop using it. "Oh? Why is that?"

He was now running the cloth along her thighs "My vela apparently did not care for the mate my parents chose for me."

"Mate? Oh I do remember velas have mates, we read about them fifth year." She was not even aware she had parted her legs slightly when he ran the cloth along her inner thigh. She was aware however that she was beginning to feel more than a bit of a tingling between her legs. She knew she would have to pull her panties from herself later. "But your PARENTS chose one for you? That doesn't seem right. You should choose her own."

He leaned down and breathed lightly into her ear "I'm glad you approve, love."

She shivered "Yes of course…I mean… wait… what did I approve of?" She was getting confused. And very, very warm.

"My vela has chosen a new mate, which is why he sealed the doors. I am afraid until the bonding ritual has been initiated to his satisfaction those doors are going to stay sealed."

"That can't be right..." She was finding it hard to think now with his hand stroking her inner thigh, "how can he have chosen a mate? I am the only one in here." She knew logically she should move away from his naked body, especially now that she could feel his arousal against her back, why couldn't she make herself move.

And by Merlin WHY did he smell soooo good? Her senses were getting very foggy.

"I thought they called you the brightest witch of her age, Hermione? Put it together."

"That is getting hard to do. What is that cologne you are wearing? I really need to get some for Ron…"

The growl was back, but this time his vela had as much as he was going to take of this rival nonsense. He rolled her over pinning her body between him and the bench. "I am not wearing any cologne Hermione, those are pheromones. your body is reacting to them because it recognizes you are my mate. It is time you accept that."

"I… I can't be… you don't even _like_ me how could you want to… want to…" she could not even say the words.

"I don't need to _like_ you. You are mine. I will protect and care for what is mine. You have never been touched by anyone else and you never will be."

"You don't know that!" she said indignantly "for all you know I could have been the Gryffindor whore.

He bared his fangs at her "Do not lie to me."

And she found she could not, blushing she looked down "Fine, I have never... never been _touched_ … at least not in the way you mean… still what makes you or your vela think I even want to be your mate?"

He grinned in a very self assured way. "Oh you will want to. In fact, you will be begging me to complete the bonding. This much I promise you."

She shivered in… fear? Anticipation?


	3. Bonding

**Chapter 3**

Slowly bringing his lips to her neck he bit down gently at her pulse. Her moan let him know he was at the right spot.

Running his hand up her sides he slowly pulled up her tank top until her breasts were bare before him. She could not believe she was allowing this. Even Ron had not seen her bare breasts. She should stop him at once. And she would. As soon as she could think again.

Bending his head he licked around her nipple never touching it watching it pucker on its own. As soon as it had he zeroed in on it taking it gently between his lips and tugging it until she let out another moan. With his left hand he cupped her other breast running his thumb across her left nipple causing her to gasp his name and run her hands through his hair. She told herself she had meant to tell him to stop. Grinning against her nipple he ran his right hand down her belly until he reached the band of her running shorts.

In one solid motion he swept the shorts down her thighs causing her to gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of her open mouth he swooped in to capture her lips and tongue in a deep kiss causing her to make little whimpers in the back of her throat that he found intoxicating.

Dipping his hand over her mound he whispered in her ear "You are going to do exactly what I say if you want to prove you are not my rightful mate, do you understand?"

She nodded mutely.

"Good girl. Open your legs for me. Don't worry; unless you agree to let me sink my fangs into you, we are not bonded."

She opened her legs staring into his eyes the whole time. She knew she shouldn't, but she was so incredibly past the point of caring. Her clit was on fire and she knew if she did not get relief soon she would go mad.

"That's it baby. Now no matter what I do I want you to stay absolutely silent, remember those are the rules, but I know how hard it will be so I will give you three chances. On the third sound you make you are mine."

She sucked in a breath as his long slender fingers slid through her pussy lips, coating themselves in her juices as they massaged her slick folds.

She did her best to keep a straight face as Draco stretched his arm across the back of the bench and continued to say the dirtiest, sexist things to her.

"You're such a good girl," Draco purred. "Letting me play with your sweet, tight cunt like this. You're going to cum all over my fingers aren't you, love? You're going to cum while I watch. And you can't make a sound. Wouldn't want everyone to find out how dirty the princess of Gryffindor is, would we?"

She swallowed and rocked her hips against Draco's fingers unable to stay still any longer and needing more friction.

He looked down at her, and their eyes locked. She couldn't deny how hot it was looking into his eyes while he fingered her pussy.

Draco chuckled, his breath hit the skin of her neck and sent goose bumps down her spine. "He's so desperate to fuck you. You can see my vela in my eyes can't you? He's thinking about burying our cock into your tight pussy right now."

He slid a finger down from her clit and pushed a into her. Her lips parted and she drew in a deep breath as she continued to stare at him. Against her will she moaned his name.

"That's one baby. Two more to go, can you hold back? You sound so fucking good when you moan my name." she drew in a shuddering breath.

"You're so fucking hot right now," Draco murmured, his hand began caressing her inner thigh. "Squeezing around my finger. Begging to keep me inside you. How tight would you hold my cock inside you, hmmm? Do you know how bad I want to fuck you right now?" He started circling her clit again feeling how close she was to her release. She groaned.

"That's two. Are you going to scream for me when you cum baby? Scream my name?"

She began grinding her clit against his hand harder and harder.

"Scream my name while I take you from behind?" Draco continued, his hand trailing up her leg. She shifted in her seat again and placed her hand over Draco's as he continued to finger her. "Or would you like to be on top hmmm? Riding me cock while I watch your beautiful tits bounce?"

Her mind conjured up an image of what Draco was talking about. She'd never thought about what sex with him would be like, but suddenly she wanted to shove him on his back and ride him like one of her aunts horses.

"My cock sliding in and out of you. Stretching you out. Filling you with my cum. Would you like that, love?"

As Draco continued to play with her clit she knew she was going to cum. Her pleasure had never felt so intense her only release before had been from her own fingers. She gave Draco a terrified look. She didn't think she could be quiet if he made her cum just then. But she desperately needed to cum.

"Give in baby, you know you are mine. Cum for me."

As if all she had been waiting for was his command Hermione came on his fingers screaming his name in her release. He continued to slowly stroke her until she came down from her high.

She knew she was not done. She was still to wound up. Whether it was his pheromones, or him, or... it really didn't matter. When he slowly bent over her and parted her legs further with his knees she didn't resist him.

She had expected pain when he entered her and braced herself for it but he did not enter her he just stayed there. When she finally looked at him he smiled down at her gently.

"As much as I want this, love, I cannot complete this act with you unless we are bonded. I am physically restrained."

She stared into his eyes for a long time thinking over everything she knew about velas. Contrary to popular belief a vela did not die without their mate but they did not truly live either. They existed in a half life. Almost like someone who had their soul sucked out by a dementors kiss. In many ways death would be kinder. She knew she could not do that to him. And in any event she knew if he did not fuck her now she would hex his bollocks off.

"Draco Malfoy, if you do not do whatever it takes to fuck me this instant transformation will be the least painful thing that happened to you today." His eyes showed surprise, then amusement then pure desire as he lowered his head and sank his fangs in to the vein in her throat sending a wave of pleasure so intense through her she actually passed out for a moment. Which was perhaps a blessing since if there was pain when he first entered her she missed it and all she remembered of their first encounter was exquisite pleasure as he filled her over and over again.


	4. Exiting the Train

**Chapter 4**

 **In order to complete the bonding the vela's mate will undergo her own transformation. This occurs the moment she accepts the bonding fully. Her hormones and endocrine system change giving her a weakened form of the male's venom allow her to mark the male as well. Her physical form will also change making her appear healthier and more nubile which many have associated with classical beauty. Until this happens her mate will be very posessive and prone to over reacting to the the slightest stimuli – Araminta Salvatore** ** _Study of Near Humans and their Mates_**

Hermione knew the train had to have stopped at Hogwarts some time ago. She was in no hurry to exit this compartment however.

How on earth was she going to explain this to Harry and Ron ( _Do NOT dwell on the fact that you just worried about Harry first_ She thought to herself}. She got on the platform at Kingscross Ron's girlfriend and would be exiting as Draco Malfoy's mate. While she did not know everything about vela's yet, she knew the bond was as legally binding as a marriage. More so in some cases. Draco would be legally allowed to kill another man who touched her in an inappropriate way. The court would rule he had no control over it provided he warned the man once. She would be the only one who could stop him.

"Why are you fretting, mate?" Draco asked he in a soft purring voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh no, if I tell you, you are just going to start growling again."

He growled.

"Stop that this instant, I haven't even said his name." She scowled up at him.

He was pleased. There was Gryffindor's warrior princess. And he had stolen her right out from under their noses. "Perhaps not but you were thinking about him."

"Let us get one thing straight Draco Lucius Malfoy, you do NOT control my thoughts!" she stomped her foot.

"Then let us get another thing straight Hermione Jean Granger, Mate of Draco Lucius Malfoy You do not control my growling!"

"Bloody hell, that name is never going to fit on a business card!" she moaned "How do you know my middle name?"

"You can shorten it to Hermione Jean Malfoy when we marry, and your full name was all over the papers, how do you know mine?"

"Your mother sent you a howler when she found out you broke your broom pulling a dangerous flying stunt, and what makes you think I am taking your name?"

"It is tradition, and did you really have to bring up the howler, that was private?"

"Hang tradition, I will agree to hyphenate that is all, and howlers are never private that is their entire point."

"Fine, but the children will be Malfoy's"

"Through and through I am sure. Wait…" she stopped suddenly flushing in a very pretty way he thought "you want children?" With me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Not only are you my mate, but with my looks and your brilliance our children will be incredible don't you think?"

She stepped into his arms and hugged his waist "Yes, yes I do."

He was pleased his little mate was now content. He would not be able to truly sense her emotions for about 24 hours but he could still tell "Are you ready to stop hiding in her and go face your ruddy friends?"

She looked at him archly "They aren't so bad when you get to know them. Well….your experience with them may be different…" she admitted.

"Yours might be different now as well, because of … this" he gestured between them.

She nodded "Less this than it will be perceived I cheated on Ron.. stop that… which I did so it is a fair judgment."

"I didn't give you much of a choice." He actually sounded remorseful.

She laughed. "Draco, we both know that I could have said no. You may be a match for me when you are at your best. You were NOT at your best. I was well aware of what could happen when you stopped transforming. Had I wanted to I could have trussed you up like a Christmas goose and there would have been nothing you could have done about it. Eventually they would have broken the seal."

He was surprised "You…you knew? And still you…. Why?"

"I don't have a ready answer for that. It is not something I want to examine yet."

He agreed to let it go for now.

"OK, I am unsealing the compartment."

She nodded and took his hand for comfort. As soon as the door was opened they looked in to the very startled and worried eyes of Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Mr. Malfoy, you appear healthy, we were led to believe you were on death's door. We had feared some dark magic held you within!"

"Alrigh' there Hermione?" Asked Hagrid, looking confused at their linked hands.

"Yes Hagrid." She looked at Draco, this was his story to tell.

"Professor, we should retire to your offices, but we prefer to do so discretely. I assure you I am quite well."

"Yes, come with me, Hagrid, please let Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley know that Miss Granger is quite safe and with me. And keep them away from my office."

"Yes Perfesser."

"Hagrid?" Started Hermione uncertainly.

"Oh come 'ere you." He said kindly and pulled her in to a hug.

She was surprised Draco did not object. "Please don't tell them anything yet Hagrid. I need to tell them in my own way."

He nodded his great shaggy head and walked off.

McGonagall side apparated them to her office.

"Now sit." She poured tea "explain this new state of events.

Draco did leaving out the more salacious bits ending with their new circumstances.

Professor McGonagall just nodded. "Do you expect to continue your education?"

They both assured her they did.

"Good, I do not need to remind either of you that an education is the foundation for a successful life." They both nodded. They had heard this speech many times over the years. "As you are both Heads and will be sharing the Head Dormitory there will be no need to find other accommodation for you. In the past a teacher's apartment was given over."

They both looked at her in surprise.

"Children, your situation is rare but hardly unique." She smiled gently at them. "You are going to have to tell your friends. You are not in an enviable position. I imagine this will come as quite a shock for at least some of them."

They both nodded.

"Well, run along to it then."

As they left McGonagall's office the first two they ran in to were Harry and Ron. From Harry, just like with Hagrid, Draco could smell one thing in Hermione's pheromones. Family. This male was no threat to him. Not a rival. A brother. When he rushed forward to hug her his vela stood down, please there was another strong male who would protect his mate.

When Ron came forward it was a different story. The smell was different. This had been a potential mate. A rival. His fangs descended. He pushed his mate behind his back and growled.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND MALFOY!"

Harry sensing very real danger put a hand on Ron's arm pulling him back a bit "Hermione, what is going on?" He noticed she has not struggled away from Malfoy in fact she seemed to be doing everything she could to soothe him and calm him down.

"I had not wanted you to find out like this, Hagrid was supposed to keep you away so we could talk later."

"You will not be alone with him, Hermione." Draco's voice was dangerous.

"She is MY girlfriend Ferret."

"She is MY mate, and I WILL kill you if you touch her. That is your one and only warning."

"Mate? What the hell are you talking about? Come on Hermione, get the hell away from him and let's go."

"Ron, I'm sorry, he is right. I can't, more importantly, I won't. He is right, you do need to leave."

"You are dumping me for this death eater scum? You fucking WHORE?!

That was all Draco would take, if Hagrid had not come around the corner just then he may very well have killed Ron. Only Hagrid's superior height allowed him to keep Ron out of Draco's reach until Hermione could calm him down.

"Sorry Mione, these two gave ne the slip, guess now they know not to." Hagrid said as way of an apology.

Harry mostly just looked confused "Later?" he asked her.

She nodded vigorously as she dragged Draco to their rooms.


	5. Fall Out

**Chapter 5**

 ** _First to respond the the reviews:_**

 ** _Bazillion Chapters? No, I have to eat sometime, but MANy more chapters Absolutely!_**

 ** _And yes Ron's reaction is to be expected, he is hurt and angry that was HIS girlfriend just that very same morning! And other than being a prat, in other words being his normal Ron Weasley self, he did nothing wrong. Don't expect Pansy to be any happier. She isn't exactly the bad one here either. Ah the course of true love ne'er did run smooth._**

 ** _Glad everyone is loving the story so far. ~Devotedly yours Kara_**

 **Vela's once tuned in to their mates are perfectly capable of sensing their mate's current state of health emotional or physical. The idea that a vela is driven to impregnate their mate immediately is pure myth. Vela's are simply very sexual beings. They are still baseline humans with human intellect and their mates are almost always humans given the rarity of velas. To reduce them to animal rutting is either an insult by bigots or wishful thinking by fans who romanticize them. They are as capable of contraceptive spells as an witch or wizard.** **Araminta Salvatore** ** _Study of Near Humans and their Mates_**

Upon entering their Head Dormitory Hermione was in a book lovers heaven. There were shelves after shelves of books. It was as though it were all designed just for her. Which, as Draco pointed out, it probably was since half of the dorm was dedicated to the care and storage of quidditch supplies.

"Shush" she said "If I am going to read all of these I need to get started."

He glanced around dubiously "Does a book exist in this school that you haven't read?"

She rubbed her hands gleefully "These, all of these. I haven't read a single one!"

He rolled his eyes in amusement as his little mate began categorizing her collection. He sat down at his bench to begin writing up strategies for this year's games. In addition to Head Boy, he was also Slytherin's team captain.

He kept being distracted by Hermione climbing up and down off of the ladder to look for one title or another on some list she was making. Every time she did he got an amazing view of her legs.

The next time she came down she found herself pressed up against the ladder.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Fulfilling your fantasy."

"MY fantasy?"

He grinned against her neck "Are you telling me you have never fantasized about being fucked in a library?"

"Well… she said there is one thing…."

"Oh?"

She turned around and to his surprised dropped to her knees. His innocent little mate could not possibly be thinking about doing what he thought she was?

She removed all doubt when she unbuckled and unsnapped his trousers and then pulled the zipper down with her teeth. Holy hell. When she had fully freed him from his trousers and slowly swirled her tongue around the zip he hissed. If his vela had not told him she was a complete innocent he would have gone and killed the Weasel on the spot. He whimpered when she stopped to pour something into her mouth. Fizzing Whizbees. The sensation nearly made him cum on the spot. He groaned her name. It was nothing short of incredible. When the popping stopped he assumed she would want to be finished, she had done an admirable job, but he knew most girls were not really interested in finishing a guy this way. Apparently His little mate was not most girls. And she had one more trick up her sleeve. When she first began taking him into her mouth a little deeper he was amused, there was no way she could take him all in, but she was giving it a good try. When she completely took him in with one deep swallow he almost wept. It took all of his will power not to thrust hard in to her throat. She took care of that though. He was amazed. Even before his transformation no girl had ever been able to take him all the way in. "Oh Merlin Hermione, you have the prettiest mouth I have ever fucked." He slowly began pumping in and out. "Stop, you have to stop now, if you don't I am going to… oh Merlin don't do _that…"_ he groaned as she began to hum and with no further warning he released his load in to her with a deep satisfied groan. It was the best blow job he had ever had.

Licking her lips Hermione grinned up at him from the floor. He had never seen anything so erotic in his life. "Where in Merlin's name did you learn that!"

"Books are our friends Malfoy!"

"I am going to buy the publisher of that book and make them publish a dozen more!"

She laughed, and then squealed as he picked her up and sat her on the table "What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor." He said as he slid off her now soaking panties. Clearly she had enjoyed her antics nearly as much as he had. For which he would be eternally grateful.

Kissing down one thigh and then the other he slowly took his time. He removed her blouse and unhooked her bras. "Draco" she grumbled. He just grinned. He licked and bit at each nipple until they were hard little pebbles and slowly licked his way down her stomach stopping to swirl his tongue around her belly button. "Draco…" she moaned.

"Patience love" he slapped her lightly on her thigh.

Chewing lightly on each inner thigh he traced her folds. "You are so wet, is this all for me?" She whimpered. "Tell me what you want love, you are going to need to be very specific, I want to make sure I get it right."

"Please … please fuck me with your finger."

"Oh is this what you want?" He stuck a finer in her and began pumping in and out.

"God yes, more, please."

He chuckled "Is that all?"

"No, please, please lick my clit, please Draco."

"I can do that, love. Do you need to cum baby? Tell me you need to cum?"

" Yes please Draco…" She was whimpering in earnest now.

"OK baby, I won't make you wait any longer."

With that he finally zeroed in on her clit, after just a few moments of licking and sucking she was screaming his name in her release.

After she came down from her pleasure he flipped her over and entered her from behind in one long stroke pulling all the way back out again before slamming in to her roughly "Who do you belong to?"

"You, I belong to you."

"My name, Hermione, say my name."

"You Draco, I belong to you."

"And no one else will ever touch you."

"No one. Just you Draco, I swear it."

With that he bit down on her mark and continued to slam into her until they both found their release again.

The next day they decided to take their meal in the main hall. They both knew they could not hide forever they would have to face the school and the sooner they did so the faster the rumors would be confirmed and they would get down to whatever their new normal would be.

As the approached the main hall they were confronted by none other than Pansy Parkinson. "You conniving mate stealing BITCH! I knew there was a reason you wanted me and Ron out! You wanted to trap Draco with you so he would HAVE to be with you! It is trickery, it is practically RAPE!" She was beginning to draw quite the crowd, and worse she was actually beginning to cry. Hermione felt awful and Draco was beginning to look very uncomfortable, it wasn't like he could go around viciously attacking everyone who called her a man stealing bitch.

"Pansy, that is not what happened, I didn't even know he was a vela. I thought he was sick. It isn't like he and I were ever exactly friends so that he would confide his condition to me."

Many of the students who knew their history nodded their heads knowing this was a very fair point. Some of them murmured that made her being with him now even more odd, especially to cheat on Ron with him… she was going to have a hard time living that one down.

"You lie you cheating bitch!" she raised her hand as if she were going to slap Hermione but that slap never came. Her wrist was caught in a death grip.

"Not today snake. Hermione may make mistakes but she is one of us. Keep your slimey mitts off." Ginny Weasley snarled into Pansy's face.

"It is your brother she cheated on your dumb bitch. With MY boyfriend!"

Ginny shrugged. Pansy stormed off tears still streaming down her face.

Hermione just stared at the ground. Ginny sighed "Alright people break it up. We had our morning show. When one of you has a very public break up, and you will, we promise to make a nice spectacle of it to. Maybe even invite your exes family to witness it just to keep things really awkward."

A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek. "Alright then, none of that, we both know my brother treated you like shite most of the summer. The Slytherin git is unexpected, but he is pretty hot." Ginny looked Draco up and down "And I may need a few details, especially how some of the tricks from that book worked out." Hermione's face turned beet red "That well hunh? Then I DEFINITELY need details. And I am afraid we are all going to take the piss out of you because, well Slytherin, Malfoy you pretty much knew that was coming. And Merlin help you when George finds out because… George, but it will calm down. I mean not today, and not next week, but eventually." Ginny hugged her. "And Harry loves you unconditionally. Ron? Not so much. Take it or leave it."

Hermione smiled for the first time since leaving their rooms "I'll take it." Draco was just happy to see his mate happy.


	6. Don't Poke the Hippogriff

**Chapter 6**

 **Patience my devotees. I promise I am not abandoning this story. My main has other stories that needed updating and one that needed finishing up. And the Holidays and then there is this whole living indoors and eating thing I have an addiction to. It requires that I work for a living. I will update this probably once a week. And as the holidays are upon us and my dear husband has this idea that I should spend more time with him than my fans. Yes, I know, but he does pay half the bills which includes my wifi and electricity, so we must be kind.**

 **Now as to my spelling of "vela". I most certainly will NOT be changing it. If, as you read my stories, you see that by and large I spell well and my grammar may be off in places but that is due to being in a rush not a slippery grip on the English language, then you may rest assured that any spelling deviations which are repeated are done so on purpose. The origins of JK Rowlings are the Slavic Vila. One of the few things that bothered me about her stories is the misspelling of Vila. As neither the Slavs nor Rowling took male Veela or Vila in to consideration and as an homage to a woman whose work I greatly admire, I split the difference and chose to spell it Vela. As Ginny said in the last chapter take it or leave it. And do not expect me to go in to great lengths to explain again. I rarely bother.**

Hermione could not say she was madly in love with Draco, that would be completely unrealistic all things considered, but she was growing rather fond of him. And she knew there was no way she would ever allow any other woman to touch him, no matter what Pansy thought was going to happen, but his family was another story.

"Absolutely not Draco. I am not setting foot in that place again. One visit was plenty, thank you. As to your parents, they are really more your problem than mine." She picked her book back up and continued to study as if he had not just made the asinine suggestion of their having dinner at Malfoy Manor to have a proper meeting with his parents.

He could feel her anger and her fear. Her fear caused him pain and shame. He knew if he had stepped in they would have just killed both of them, his Aunt Bellatrix would most certainly have made a point of using the Imperio curse to cause him to participate. That did not mean he had not had nightmares ever since featuring the events of that day.

"Hermione I understand but…."

She laid her book down "No Draco, you really don't. I said I don't blame you for anything that happened in your home, and I meant it. You helped us that day and we all know it. Don't expect Harry or Ron to thank you for it, they did their part by testifying for you and your parents to keep them out of Azkaban. But your parents? Oh yes, them I blame. And I NEVER testified for them. You should know right now I wanted them both to rot." Her face twisted into anger and horror at her memories. He could feel it like a knot in his stomach "But Harry said he owed your mother. That without her he would be dead and Voldemort alive, so he testified for her. Ron went along with what Harry said for accusing Harry and I of sleeping together…"

"Did Ron have reason to believe something was going on between you and Harry?" What he really meant was "Did I get the wrong vibe from Harry? Do I have to go kill him?"

Hermione must have sensed this and went to him straight away wrapping her arms around him subconsciously exposing her neck where he had sunk his fangs in an act that marked her as his. He ran his lips lightly across it causing her to shudder and…."Damned it Draco, keep your mouth away from that, I cannot keep changing my knickers several times a day."

He chuckled against her neck as he ran a hand up her thighs and over her dampening knickers. "Stop that, we are talking here, and I had the idea that it was important to you. Of course, if it isn't as far as I am concerned we can drop the entire idea and continue with this plan instead." She ran a hand over his growing erection.

With a growl he pushed her back gently. "No, we are going to settle this."

"Which part? The me and Harry part or your parents part?" she laughed as she reached for him and he backed away glaring at her suspiciously.

"You are trying to distract me. Start with the Harry part. Did he have cause to believe that you and Harry were involved?"

"Yes and no…. no wait? she held a hand to his chest soothingly as he started to growl. "Harry and I are not now nor have we ever been nor will we ever be involved intimately. Ron had cause to believe this because he was wearing a horcrux that turned his every insecurity against him. That is ALL. Harry is like my brother. Neither of us have siblings and he has no real family to speak of. Any relationship of a romantic nature between us would have felt wrong and incestuous. Does that answer your question?"

His vela stood down. He knew this but he needed to hear her say it.

"Now as to dinner my parents'…"

"Not negotiable. I will never set foot in that place again. I don't care if you burn the place down, salt the earth, dig up the earth to a depth of 10 meters and replace it with earth from Holy ground I will not so much as walk past the place."

He had no doubt she meant this whole heartedly. Now was not the time to argue it. Not when she had yet to mark him.

"Alright, a compromise. Dinner out some place public and where no one can make a scene."

"Fine." She said without hesitation.

He looked at her in suspicion, especially as he could feel the smugness pouring off of her. "What do you mean by "fine"? What do you have planned?"

"Absolutely nothing" she smiled "And I won't have to. There is no way your mother and father are going to agree to be seen in public with me anywhere. And you absolutely over estimate the ability of a public place to curb a scene."

He rolled his eyes "My parents are not animals Hermione, they are perfectly capable of being civil in public."

"I was not referring to your parents. I was referring to me. The first time your father uses the term 'mudblood'… well, let's just say Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex should be made an unforgiveable for the psychological and social damage it can do to someone."

He swallowed hard remembering stopping to taunt the trio one last time not realizing he was surrounded by the entire damned Dumbledore's Army. "Yeah, I remember."

"Good, then set it up. If you can, which you can't so do excuse me if I make other dinner plans for whatever night you choose." He rolled his eyes.

Damned if the witch wasn't almost right. His parents first completely blew their cauldron tops off at the idea that he had failed to mate with Pansy Parkinson. To which he only shrugged. "Apparently vela can think for themselves. He chose someone else."

Lucius sneered "And just who did your burgeoning vela in all its three minutes of wisdom decide was a better match than a girl groomed to be your perfect mate?"

Draco steeled himself for his father's anger but there was nothing he could do about it now "Hermione Granger. She was with me when…"

"Oh Draco, what have you done?" whispered his mother.

His father was not so subtle "Absolutely NOT! I forbid it! You are my only heir. You will not taint our line with a mudblood!"

"Then you would rather I presume have no heirs and the Malfoy line ends? I will be able to mate with no other. It is Hermione or no one. And remember, if I do not mate I will turn in to a husk of myself so even I will be unable to carry on the family business."

His father stared at him in a cold way "This is your revenge then? To pollute our line?"

Draco shrugged once more, "Perhaps, I cannot say what his thought process was. By the time the transformation was complete it was too late." Which was not strictly true but he had no intention of divulging this to his father. "You will accept this and you will get to know your grandchildren, or you will not and this is the last time I will walk in to this home or have anything to do with either of you." His mother gasped. He hated hurting her, but if it was between his mate and his mother, his vela demanded he choose his mate.

"Lucius…" she began "this does not have to be such a tragedy. The young witch is very intelligent, from what I have heard" Draco nodded "and our reputation has … suffered. The Parkinsons were the correct choice at the time, but perhaps now this is the correct choice and his vela was merely… adapting?"

She knew her vela mate too well. The only one who could smooth this over was Narcissa Malfoy and she had no intention of losing her son and her future grandchildren to his mate no matter her blood or social status.

Lucius turned to her slowly his eyes softening as she took his hand and entwined their fingers. He sighed "Very well, I will bow to your mother's wisdom in this." Draco had to resist rolling his eyes "and we will endeavor to accept the situation. You may invite her here to dinner and we will…"

"Hermione categorically refuses to set place in your home again." Draco said flatly.

"But she must" said Narcissa "if she is to be the next Lady Malfoy she must reside here and…"

"Yeah… I don't believe she sees it that way. In her words not even if it were burned down, salted, the earth dug up and replaced with Holy soil."

Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow "It would seem she certainly has strong feelings about this…"

"YOUR SISTER TORTURED HER IN THE PARLOR AND CARVED THE WORD MUDBLOOD IN HER ARM WHILE WE STOOD BACK AND WATCHED!" Draco shouted "You think she might have one or two issues with coming here?"

"Do not shout at your mother Draco." Draco could see his father's fangs descend slightly, but his father had much more experience in controlling his vela than Draco did. "Apologize."

"I apologize for the volume but not the sentiment. The two of you allowed her to be tortured in your home by a mad woman. She is not coming here."

Narcissa nodded "Then where would you care to have our get together. And do not say that shack the Weasley's call home, I will not have it."

"I suggest we go out for a nice meal and we all behave ourselves. And I suggest father that you do not use the word mudblood again. The vela mate controls access to the children. I can assure you she will have no compunction about denying both of you access if she ever hears that word. Not to mention what she may be tempted to do to you personally. As I once learned quite literally, don't poke the hippogriff."

With plans made Draco took his leave to go and provoke a reaction from his little mate about how he got the Malfoy's to agree to dinner out.

Only maybe he would do it after a thorough shagging. Not only because she was much more compliant afterwards, but because she may not want to at all after as smug as he intended to be about how right he was.


	7. Hermione and Lucius

**Chapter 7**

 **Until the vela's mate has marked him, the vela will contuinue to assert its dominance through frequent sexual intercourse. Whether this is an intentional attempt to impregnate their mate or a subconscious mating behavior remains unknown. The few researchers who have dared asked the question returned battered and bruised for their efforts.– Araminta Salvatore** ** _Study of Near Humans and their Mates_**

"You are really feeling very smug this evening, aren't you?" Hermione could not really feel his emotions yet but she didn't need to. The smugness was pouring off of him like smoke from a greenwood campfire.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be feeling smug, little mate? After all I did get my way." He smirked at her.

Good Merlin Circe and Morrigan's knickers, why did she suddenly find that smirk sexy? It only grew worse when he could suddenly feel her bourgeoning arousal.

"You got your way partially Draco, partially ONLY! We are still in a very public place and not at all where you had initially requested." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

He didn't care whether she believed she had a partial victory or not. Not when she was looking at him with flashing eyes and a skirt that had a walking slit ion the side that kept showing off hints of her smooth thigh. Unable to resist he reached out and ran his index finger up that slit.

"Behave yourself tonight" she warned him. "I don't care what your parents think but we may want to go back to that restaurant and they may not let us if we do anything… unhygienic in the dining room."

"I really wish you would give my parents a chance to…" he stopped at her warning look.

"I have as much intention of doing that as they do. The only reason we are here at all is for you. Well, that is the reason I am here. I do not pretend to know their motivations." She held up a hand at his protest "but I am going to assume that beyond trying to stud you out to the Parkinson's they actually care about you."

His vela liked it when her eyes flashed and she started showing signs of her little warrior personality. It wanted him to forget his parents and this entire stupid idea and drag her back to their dorm.

He was just about to suggest that when the maitre d approached them to guide them back to the table where his parents were.

Lucius Malfoy and Hermione locked eyes. She no longer found his sneer intimidating. Draco was actually surprised when his father broke eye contact first looking towards him.

"Draco …. You are late." He stated with censure dripping from im.

Hermione spoke up before Draco did "We are neither late nor early. I arrive precisely when I mean to. Not a moment before not a moment after. It is my prerogative."

"Oh yes, I am certain you believe that rudeness is now perfectly acceptable as the newly hailed savior of the wizarding world, or is it because you are "the brightest witch of her age?"

Hermione waved a hand as if to say "take your pick" and took the seat Draco offered her, the alarm on her watch beeping at just that moment. " _Precisely_ when I mean to Malfoy."

Narcissa broke the awkward silence that followed by asking Hermione "What are your plans for after you graduate, dear? I expect we shall be planning a wedding before year's end of course, but after that? I am certain there are many charitable causes that could use someone of your caliber."

Draco was grateful for his mother's intervention.

"We have not yet determined that there will be a marriage, let alone a wedding ceremony to plan. After all a vela enjoys even more legal rights than a marriage partner does." Hermione reminded her.

"Still, it is traditional, and after all the children will need legal status."

"There certainly won't be any of THOSE before year's end either!" Hermione stated firmly. "But as to your original question, I have been offered a post in the Ministry. I will begin working there immediately after graduation."

"Unthinkable! A Malfoy wife does NOT work at menial jobs!" Lucius cut in.

Grateful for the mufliatto charm all of the tables had at placed around them Hermione looked at Lucius again for the first time since sitting down. "I am not Draco's property and I am certainly not YOUR property. The fact that _you_ disapprove makes the offer even more attractive. In fact it makes me want to pull double shifts."

Draco interrupted "It is our decision, father, and the school year has not ended yet." He did not want his mate any more worked up than she already was.

But the fuse had been lit neither Lucius nor Hermione were backing down now. This would be settled around this table or not at all.

"When did you find out Draco was a vela?"

"In the middle of his transformation."

"When did you decide to take over as his mate?"

Draco hissed "Father! You don't have to answer him Hermione."

Narcissa tried to intervene between her husband and Hermione "Lucius perhaps this isn't the best…"

Both of them said at precisely the same time to their respective mates "Stay out of this."

"You had no business inserting yourself in a mating contract nearly two decades in the making." Lucius fumed.

"Your selling of your children is not tradition, it is barbaric, and it was not my decision to interfere, take that up with your son's instincts." Hermione shot back.

"Oh I have done so." He snapped.

"Then why are you badgering me about it?"

"He was unreasonable."

"And you think I will be more so?" This seemed to give the elder Malfoy pause.

"You are not the same frightened girl you once were." He mused.

"I helped take down Voldemort. Do you imagine yourself to be worse?" she was gratified to watch him cringe. "You weren't worse in the Department of Mysteries, you aren't worse now."

He sighed "We all did what we had to do during those times."

"We all made our choices. You chose the wrong side. Be grateful I chose a side that was merciful enough to stand up for you in the end."

"I noticed you did not choose to testify on our behalf."

"I had rather hoped you would rot in Azkaban for the rest of your natural life. Harry felt differently. Ron followed his lead. Neither were tortured in your dining room." She stared at him evenly.

After watching her for a bit he finally said "I do not like you Miss Granger, but I do understand why Draco's vela chose you. I can accept this. I am certain any children born with your courage, conviction and mind will be more than suitable as Malfoy heirs."

"Oh good, my entire life's goal was to provide you with heirs you would find suitable." She sneered.

Lucius surprised the table by laughing sincerely and heartily at this "I can honestly say this will at the very least be entertaining.


End file.
